


Darkness and Light

by sstarrymorningss



Series: Cosmic Confessions [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarrymorningss/pseuds/sstarrymorningss
Summary: “I’m just not used to this.” She hoped her words would get swallowed up in the worn fabric of his shirt but somehow knew she wouldn’t have much luck. Luck hadn’t been on her side lately. His fingers kept running through her hair as he patiently waited for her to continue, knowing it was hard for her to open up about how she felt after so many years being forced to keep it bottled up.





	Darkness and Light

“You need anything else Betts?”

Jughead stood in the doorway to their room, the light from the hall casting his shadow to fall across the bed where Betty was tucked under the covers, her foot sticking out the side and resting on top of a chair she’d awkwardly repositioned. 

“Can you just … hold me? Just for a little bit?” Her voice was soft as the words drifted towards him, his breath getting caught in his throat when he heard the hesitancy she tried so hard to hide; the broken edge that only needed someone for just a moment to show her how to hold herself together until she could do it on her own, until she _had_ to do it on her own.

He walked towards her without a word, silently taking off his shoes and slipping out of his coat before sliding under the covers beside her, pulling her close to him as his arms encircled her small frame.

“What’s the matter?” His words came out in a mere whisper, the lick of breeze that tickled her ear before disappearing without a trace. She shuffled closer into his chest and buried her face in his shirt, letting him rest his chin on the top of her head as his fingers started carding gently through her messy hair.

“It’s nothing.” She wasn’t even convincing herself, feeling his chest rise and fall as he let out a deep sigh.

“Betty, please tell me what the problem is.” He didn’t mean it in a cruel way, wasn’t asking for the sake of asking or following common courtesy before jumping in with his own problems. He was genuinely asking her what was wrong, fully aware of the repercussions that could occur once he uttered those words and yet saying them aloud all the same. In some ways that scared her more than the fakeness she was used to.

“I’m just not used to this.” She hoped her words would get swallowed up in the worn fabric of his shirt but somehow knew she wouldn’t have much luck. Luck hadn’t been on her side lately. His fingers kept running through her hair as he patiently waited for her to continue, knowing it was hard for her to open up about how she felt after so many years being forced to keep it bottled up.

“I’m not used to someone taking care of me. I’m always the one who takes care of everyone else, never the one being looked after.” She took a deep breath, letting the oxygen clear out the fog that was clouding her thoughts, tangling them around each other and twisting them around so it made her feel like she was the enemy. 

“If someone needs a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be the first to offer up mine. When someone needs to let out some steam, it’s always me they call first. If anything bad happens to anyone, it feels like I’m the only one there to hold them tight and tell them everything will be okay.” It felt strange to say these words aloud, these thoughts that had always been lurking in the corner of her mind, collecting dust, until she went searching with a flashlight and accidentally let them loose. Something about this moment had them biting at her lips, itching to be let out so they could poison the air around her, infect the mind of the unfortunate soul who happened to be nearby when they managed to escape. 

“You know that I like being that person. I like being reliable and trustworthy, someone people count on. The only problem is, sometimes I need someone to count on as well. This darkness inside of me doesn’t just disappear when I pull on the sunshine act. Instead it cowers away, not quite overwhelming but always there just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce, waiting for me to be at my weakest before it tears me down further than I ever thought I could go.” She shuffled slightly so she was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes focusing on a dark spot that could only be seen by her. Jughead watched her intently, his actions completely mindless as he watched Betty spill her thoughts. 

He loved these moments the most; when it was just the two of them, tangled up in each other as they shared that little bit more of each other, fell that little bit harder for the person they’d already given their whole heart to. 

“I never had someone to lean on when it all felt like too much, someone to help me when things go tough. I managed fine on my own but it was hard. All of those people that relied on me suddenly turned a blind eye when I was struggling, acting like nothing was wrong and suddenly reappearing at my side when the storm had passed. It was exhausting, giving my all to these people I cared about but never getting anything back.” Jughead fought hard to stop the tension in his jaw spread to his limbs, not wanting Betty to see how worked up he was about all of the people that had ever hurt her, had ever caused her pain whether they meant to or not. 

“This whole situation with my foot is really strange for me. I’d gotten so used to having to do things myself that I didn’t know how to rely on someone, how to trust someone to take care of me and help me get better. I’m sorry that my first reaction isn’t to talk to you about things or open up but I’m not used to _having_ someone. I’m not used to someone thinking I’m worthy of their energy and then helping me get stronger, having me around for something other than themselves. I’m not used to people sticking around when the mask comes off and I’m certainly not used to you.” Betty took a breath, then another, using the time to carefully plan out her next words, wanting to make sure he understood what she was trying to say.

“You are so kind and gentle and patient with me and sometimes I have to remind myself that I do deserve you. That I do deserve to have nice things and people that treat me well and people that kiss my scars as well as my lips. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I’m allowed to show my weaknesses and I’m allowed to share them with someone and let them help me rebuild myself. I am so incredibly grateful for you and everything you have done for me and sometimes it scares me because I honestly don’t think I could live without you.” Jughead stopped his fingers and placed the softest kiss along her hairline. He knew exactly how hard it was for her to say those words aloud, for her to admit that she needed someone and that maybe she wouldn’t be entirely whole if he ever happened to leave her. He let his lips touch her skin, again and again as she shifted slightly so she was looking up at him, her eyes in line with his lips as she placed a hand on his chest.

“Something this good was never supposed to happen to someone like me. _You_ were never supposed to happen to someone like me. And I would live with my darkest thoughts and struggle through my loneliest hour if it means I get to keep you for the rest of my days. I am completely and utterly yours and that scares the shit out of me.” Her confession was punctuated with a giggle, her lips curling into that hint of the smile he liked best as they moved across his chin, slowly moving upwards before finally landing on his lips. They stayed still for a moment, both reveling in those seconds that seemed to contain entire lifetimes. 

“Thank you for sticking around.” Their lips pulled apart slightly, allowing just enough air for them both to catch their breath, something unspoken passing between them as they held onto one another, clinging to something words could no longer explain.

“I’ll always be here to fight away the darkness.” His words were whispered against her lips, the sound non-existent but overwhelming all at once. She let their lips brush once more before she curled back into his chest, allowing his arms to curl around her as looked up at the ceiling once more. The black spot had vanished along with the fog, her mind suddenly clear of cobwebs as she settled back into him, always amazed by how well they fit together. 

“I love you Jug.” Somehow those words no longer seemed to be as strong as she need them to be, the few they had shared moments before carrying a world full of meaning despite their seemed insignificance. Whispered confessions and shared promises suddenly filling the corners of her mind that used to be taken up by darkness, Jughead’s light finally shining that far when she allowed him to enter. 

They stayed that way for a long time, both lost in the same thought as the held each other close, hands moving mindlessly as their minds raced. Eventually, her eyelids began to weigh down and pull her into a deep sleep, the spots of light tattooed on the inside of her eyelids fighting off the threatening darkness that failed to reappear in the corners of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is very near and dear to me at the moment so please be gentle. Any feedback and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
